With advances in technology, the world is seeing new methods of communication. In particular, parabolic antennas are becoming outdated and replaced with phased antenna arrays. However, a phased antenna array often needs to remain level with the horizon during operation for communication with various satellites. A phased antenna array also typically needs to maintain an unobstructed field of view.
Furthermore, keeping a phased antenna array level proves difficult when such a phased antenna array is fixed to a ship or an airplane.